Because I Like Her
by MinnieVan
Summary: Edward Cullen has a major crush on Bella Swan, but it's been a while and she hardly knows he exists. Seeing Bella sad upsets Edward so he offers to help her win the guy she's crushing on, but will it ever get Bella to "like, like" Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: There's a huge jumps from months to months, just to let you guys know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters used in this work of fiction.**

Because I Like Her

Chapter One: Edward POV

September

All that she did was walk toward me and I knew that I was in trouble. All that she did was walk by me and I knew that I was a goner. All that she did was walk away from me and I knew that I had absolutely no chance with her.

...

The moment my green eyed gaze zeroed in on Isabella Marie Swan changed my life and my perspective on life as a sixteen year old junior at Forks High. Everything about her just seemed so… _good_. I'd had absolutely no interest in her whatsoever before I laid eyes on her. Isabella had been the talk of the town for weeks without end. To be completely honest, I had been utterly fed up with the way that the entire town was so boring that the only topic of conversation that was even remotely interesting was the arrival of Police Chief Swan's daughter.

From what I'd heard, which, by the way, was a lot, Isabella Swan is Chief Swan's only child, who, for over ten years had been parented by Chief Swan's ex-wife, Renee. Apparently, Renee was not very intelligent, bossy, selfish, and an attention whore, but somehow, she loved her daughter like she loved her own life, which, by the way, was also a lot. My mother told me that Renee got remarried a year ago and that the three of them, Isabella, her mother, and her stepfather, moved around quite a lot, causing Isabella to not have much time to make friends. In other words, she was a loner, but honestly, that didn't bother me.

On the first day of school, Isabella glided into school and blew me away. When she passed by me, I could smell the scent of her strawberries and cream shampoo, I saw the way her smile shone throughout her entire being, and I heard her musical voice as she spoke softly to her lucky student tour guide, Rosalie Hale. Isabella Swan was the damn most beautiful girl I had ever seen…

…and I was hopelessly crushing on her.

...

December

Holiday break was uneventful and relaxing, just like any break should be. Isabella had adjusted to Forks High extremely well. According to Alice, she'd taken up running cross country in the fall, high grades in all her classes, and landed one of the leading roles for the upcoming spring musical. I still hadn't said a single word to her since she moved to this tiny town, and I really doubted if she even acknowledged my existence apart from knowing that I was Alice Cullen's fraternal twin brother.

"Alice, I thought you were going to invite Bella over for our New Year's Eve Party," my father said. I sat up straighter in my dining room chair as I listened carefully for Alice's reply because I desperately coveted a chance at scoring New Year's kiss on the stroke of midnight…

"Yeah dad, I asked her and she said no," Alice was bringing my spirits down with every word, "Her dad wouldn't let her because it's going to be their first New Years together since she was six years old."

I slouched low in my seat and frowned, not content.

...

June

My obsession with Isabella burned strong for my entire junior year. I'd had no classes with her, so I didn't get the chance to know her very well at all, which upset me. Alice had the luck of the Irish; though I'm one hundred percent sure we're not related to anyone from Ireland. Isabella and Alice had become extremely close friends over the course of this school year, but every time Alice would invite her to come over to our house, Isabella would politely decline her offer by using some excuse like that she had to work, do homework, or clean the house from top to bottom.

"Edward! Eddie Cullen! Baby Brother!" Emmett, my best friend and my older brother by one year, was shouting over the din in the crowded school hallway. Towed behind him was his girlfriend of five months, Rosalie Hale. I forced my way to one side of the hall to stop and wait for them.

By the time Emmett and Rosalie fought their way through the mob of students, they were out of breath and tomato red in the face.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett said after catching his breath, "there's a beach party tonight down at La Push. Everyone is going to go so you should come with me, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. Oh yeah, my buddy Jacob Black is gonna DJ and he is a pretty damn good DJ."

"Wait, what? Which Bella are you talking about?" I asked, my heart thumping in my chest excitedly. Emmett stared at me with a strange facial expression but I didn't care.

If Emmett was speaking of Isabella Swan, then hell yes I was coming with them to La Push! Tonight would be the night to finally meet her and maybe, if I was fortunate enough, get the chance to dance with her.

"Duh… Bella Swan, our only sister's best friend of exactly… nine months now," Emmett explained exasperatedly. Rosalie fidgeted behind him and muttered something about being hungry and wanting to get to lunch as soon as humanly possible. I have no idea why she was complaining about being hungry seeing as she hardly ate anything anyways. Mostly, Rosalie just drank a bottle of water and had a slice of fruit or a piece of a vegetable—not very satisfying if you ask me.

"Okay, I'll go," I said after pretending to deeply think about my response for a few seconds. After nine months, the wait was finally over. Tonight was the night that I was going to try to make Isabella Swan mine. There was no need to even consider _not _going because where ever Isabella was going, that's where I would find myself.

...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or suggestions!**

**-MinnieVan**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Bella POV

June

"Bella, come on! If you really want the DJ to notice you tonight then you cannot wear _that_."

"Alice, what is wrong with my Bermuda shorts and the top that I'm wearing?" I really did want Jacob Black to notice me but the outfit Alice wanted me to wear was… well, there were no words to really describe it. The beach party we were attending _tonight_ was, obviously, going to be at _night_, and therefore, I would probably freeze my bum off if I wore the booty shorts and the cropped top Alice had laid out for me. Scratch that. I _know _I'd freeze my bum off.

I trudged back into my closet and changed yet _again_. I swear to the good lord that I had modeled at least fifty different tops and thirty different bottoms for Alice tonight. As I removed the Bermuda shorts a dark purple halter top caught my eye and I snagged the first pair of short jean shorts I could spot.

"That's… wow, Bella!" Alice exclaimed after examining my new outfit, "Okay, you look totally fab! Let's go to my house 'cause everyone's already waiting for us."

We walked out the front door and to Alice's car—or should I say Alice's yellow _Porsche_. Calling that beautiful sleek thing just simply a car seemed almost like an insult. Alice even named it Cher, which I did not understand the point of.

...

When we arrived at the Cullen's home—actually, _mansion_, I saw a group of four people standing on the front porch. Rosalie and Emmett were the first people I recognized. Emmett came bounding down the porch steps.

"Wo-ow Bella! Damn girl you're looking mighty fine," Emmett whistled and Rose elbowed him hard in the gut, causing him to double over wheezing, "J-j-just k-kidding, babe."

"Yeah, yeah, save it," Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett was probably just joking. Rosalie was really beautiful and according to Alice, he crushed on her for a long five years before he seriously asked her to be his girlfriend. Rose had that boy positively head over heels.

Jasper ran over to Alice to peck her chastely on the cheek. Honestly, they made the sweetest couple I had ever seen. Alice and Jasper weren't ones to show a lot of public displays of affection (PDA). They shared a quiet, honest relationship, but even the blindest of people could see that they were sixteen years old and meant to be for the rest of their lives. Their affection for each other was shown in every smile, in every whisper, with every touch.

Alice's twin brother, Edward, I think, shuffled off the porch last. I didn't know him very well at all. I suppose that I would've like to get to know him better but we didn't see each other often and he always seemed like he was sulking about something.

It was at that moment that I realized that he was good looking.

My gaze was fixed on his torso— broad shoulders and chest that tapered down to a narrow waist. The grey v-neck t-shirt he donned fitted his amazing physique perfectly, and I swear to the good lord, that when I nonchalantly looked close enough I could see the set of abs his shirt was molded to.

"Hi, we've never officially met… I'm Edward Cullen." He stuck out his right hand, expecting a hand shake.

"Bella Swan," I replied, firmly grasping his hand with my own. If there's anything that my stepfather taught me at all, it was that you should always have a solid hand shake and make eye contact. The only physical contact I ever had with my stepfather was a firm handshake. He was never particularly "fatherly" towards me and he treated me like business associate more than a stepdaughter.

Alice and Jasper decided that they were going to ride in her Porsche while Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I would commute to the party in Emmett's jeep. Rosalie and Emmett sat in the front while Edward and I were the younger kids that had to sit in the backseat.

"How do you like Forks," Edward softly asked me. He had a very masculine voice, but smooth like… melted chocolate that dripped off a ripe, red strawberry.

"To be honest, I really, really like this town. Well, for one, my dad's here and he means so much to me. Also, the people are mostly pretty nice here. Back in Phoenix if you weren't sporty, tan, and blonde then basically you weren't worth talking to. The society over there was real strange," Edward was, surprisingly, really easy to talk to. He smiled at me, genuinely.

"I think this town is boring," Edward said truthfully, and I just shrugged in response. Sure, maybe this town was a little small and unexciting but after moving around from state to state to state for a year and really feeling all alone, I'd figured out that adventure really wasn't for me.

With that, our short conversation was over as quickly as it began.

When we arrived at the beach party, the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, settling a warm pink hued sky as far as the eye could see.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie disappeared off somewhere and I went to search for Alice.

I stopped looking for Alice when I found Jacob Black setting up his DJ equipment, the mixer, the amplifier, and a whole bunch of other DJ paraphernalia that I didn't know the proper terminology for.

"Hey Jake," I called out with a huge smile on my face. He turned and gave me a quick wave before facing the equipment again.

Jake and I were best friends growing up before my parents got divorced. We literally did every single thing together. The earliest memory I have of me and Jake was when we were four and we made mud pies in his backyard.

I giggled to myself when I remembered how Jake thought we had made actual chocolate pies and almost finished one off before I was able to stop him.

When father told me I had to move away with my mom at age six, I remember just hugging Jake, sitting on the kitchen floor, and crying on his shoulder while he cried on mine, too. It was, hands down, one of the worst days of my life and I've lived through some pretty upsetting days in my lifetime already.

I admired Jacob from a distance while he continued to work. He had grown into such a _hottie_. Who knew that clumsy, chubby, and adorable six year old Jacob Black would turn into a tan, muscular, and devastatingly handsome young man?

After I left to Forks, Jake and I would email so often just to keep in touch and keep our friendship alive that my face was literally pressed against a computer screen from the time I got home from elementary school to way past my bedtime. As years passed, he told me all about the many, many, _many_ different sports teams he was involved in and all the new friends he was making. I'd tell Jake about my school and how my mom was doing.

In the eighth grade, Jake walked me through every detail of his first relationship with some girl in his school named Leah through over fifty emails. I sat at my laptop and read every one that he sent to me even if I was a little bit jealous. I did anything that I could to have him keeping in touch with me.

Eventually, the amount of emails from Jake began to decrease drastically and I knew we were growing distant because of the, well… distance. After one month of not receiving anything from him at all, I just accepted that our friendship had been diminished to nearly nothing.

"Bella, where have you been?" Alice's high pitched voice snapped me out of my deep thoughts. I glanced over at Jake to see him engaged in a conversation with a very pretty girl with tanned skin and midnight black waist length hair.

"I'm just thinking…" I replied huffily. Jake tenderly pushed a lock of the girl's hair behind her ear.

Alice followed my line of sight and spotted Jake. She turned back to me and rolled her eyes. Alice hated Jake and didn't understand why I had a crush on him. Whenever we conversed about my feelings for Jake and how to get him to fall for me Alice referred to him as "the dog".

I really don't understand why Alice even tries to name cars and people.

"Okay, Bella, if you don't go ask Jake to dance with you right now, then I'll ask for you. I'm totally sick of you going all crazy stalker-like whenever you stare at him." Alice was glaring at me expectantly.

"Fine," I muttered, "Why do I even hang out with you?"

Alice's angry façade faded quickly as she cracked a smile, "Because you love me…?"

"True that," I laughed as I slowly approached Jake.

Jake was still in the middle of a conversation with that dark haired girl when I asked to talk to him. I was so nervous my palms started to perspire. The girl blew Jake a kiss and walked off.

"Jake, um… so I came over here to ask if maybe… you would dance with me?" my voice was so small I could hardly hear myself.

"Bells, speak up. I can't hear ya over all this noise."

"Do you… want to dance with me…?"

"Bella Swan, if you don't talk louder then I will be forced to let you borrow dad's megaphone. That thing still works after ya ran over it with your bike eleven years ago, ya know." He flashed me a toothy, crooked grin.

"WOULD YOU JUST DANCE WITH ME?!" I was extremely agitated even though it was basically my fault that he didn't know what the question was.

"Um…" Jake shuffled his feet as he looked down, "Bells, I dunno… I mean, you're cool and all… and that top that you're wearing is real cool… but ya don't exactly have a ton guys lining up to go out with ya and… yeah…"

My eyes misted over but I blinked a couple times and shrugged my shoulders, "Okay, that's fine."

I walked away dejected and rejected. Jake didn't want to dance with me because other guys didn't want to dance with me. He didn't want me because I was a loner. I couldn't stop the tears that deluged my eyes and spilled over the rims and down my face.

...

**Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me that people are actually even reading my writing! Leave a review or suggestions!**

**-MinnieVan**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Edward POV

I was utterly pleased with myself for staying calm and collected when I was talking with Isabella. As a person, she seemed honest and really down to earth. A lot of the girls here in Forks were phony and lied so frequently that most of the words coming out of their mouths were untruthful. Isabella, however, was just absolutely different.

After Emmett parked the jeep, Isabella muttered something about wanting to find Alice. Emmett and Rosalie wanted to get some drinks so I left with them. I felt like if I'd stayed with Isabella she would find me weird or clingy since we just met officially.

The first thing Emmett did was get a hold of an ice cold beer. Rosalie ordered herself a margarita. I, on the other hand, sagaciously decided against alcohol. First of all, it was illegal—ILLEGAL. Secondly, Isabella was around with Alice somewhere and if she saw me slightly tipsy or, god forbid, completely wasted, I would be totally submerged in a sea of embarrassment once I sobered up a bit.

So, instead of a beer like Emmett, I asked for a Pepsi. Soda in hand, I milled around by myself just people watching and searching for Isabella.

...

I had no idea where the hell Isabella was until I caught a glimpse deep purple and silky chestnut hair out of the corner of my eye. Isabella's slim figure disappeared into the crowd and I followed her strawberries and cream scented shampoo. She wove in and out and around the thick mob of sweating, dancing bodies while I did my best to keep up with her speed and agility and to not push people out of the way _too _hard.

Once she was free of the crowd she took off, running down the empty side of the beach towards the large rocks the waves crashed against at high tide.

"Jesus Christ, this girl is fast," I muttered to myself. I took a deep breath of cool night air and sprinted after her. Once I got to the rocks I silently climbed up.

Isabella was sitting at the top, hugging her knees, sniffling softly, and rocking herself back and forth. I was completely lost on how to approach her at a time and situation like this so I sat down next to her and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Isabella, what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," was all that she said.

"Well…" I began, "I saw a pretty little lady run off alone into the night and I was wondering what she was running _from_ or what she was running _to_." Her brow furrowed causing the most adorable little "v" to appear between them while she contemplated her answer.

"Jake… you know, the DJ…"

"Did he do something to you?" I cut in sharply. If Black did anything to hurt this delicate little flower he'd have some serious hell to pay at school on Monday. Actually, he'd have serious hell to pay _tonight_.

"No!" Isabella had a sharp intake of breath before rushing through her next sentence, "I asked Jake to dance but he said no because I'm not cool enough for him and guys aren't lining up to date me." My jaw dropped all the way. How could Jacob Black so obtuse as to refuse to dance with such a beautiful girl like Isabella? Okay, so she wasn't the most popular girl in school, but the popular girls were the mean ones, like… _Tanya_.

Tanya Denali was the most popular girl at Forks High School. Tanya was a platinum blonde (probably dyed), with a huge chest (probably fake), and model skinny—she never ate anything at lunch besides a bottle of water and an apple. She didn't date anyone because none of the guys at school were even adequate for her high standards, but more than half of the male student body (and dare I say maybe even a few of the females), drooled in her wake and worshipped the very ground she treaded on.

To me personally, she might've been pretty if her insides weren't rotten to the center like a three month old piece of fruit.

Swiftly, I pieced together a plan to make Isabella happy once more. I liked to see her happy and smiling.

"Isabella… I have a proposal to make," I would make this proposal _because I liked her_. I was doing it all for her—for my secretly beloved Isabella. If she would be happier with Black, then so be it. I just wanted her happy. I_ needed _her to be happy.

"Yes…?"

"_Use me_," I stated simply. Her eyes grew huge in shock and embarrassment from what I just said. Isabella's mouth opened and closed several times before she even made a sound.

"I feel like I took that the wrong way," she said quietly, "Could you further explain your proposal?"

"Pretend that you're into me. Use me to make Black jealous. Use me to get an advantage over him. If you do, you'll surely get him to fall for you," it broke my heart, helping Isabella pursue another guy, but in the end, I'd have the satisfaction of knowing that the smile on her face would be my doing.

As she thought over my idea, I watched her closely. Isabella was really something. Jacob Black would be thanking me ten times over once my plan went into action. She just looked so adorable when she was thinking hard while chewing on her lower lip.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"Alrighty then."

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you call me 'Isabella'?" she asked tentatively.

I laughed, "That's your name, no?"

"No—I mean yes, but everyone calls me Bella or something else," she explained.

"Your name is beautiful, Isabella," I purred and her cheeks heated, turning a rosy pink color, "and if everyone already calls you 'Bella', I want to be different."

We sat there in the dark of the night listening to the sound of the sea and smelling the salty ocean air. It was peaceful spending time with Isabella and more than anything, I was excited that my plan would mean that I could spend a lot of time with her as her pretend boyfriend. I would take any opportunity that arose to be with Isabella.

After a while, I stood and offered Isabella my hand, pulling her up beside me. We then proceeded to walk hand in hand down the beach and back to the party.

...

**Thanks so much! Reviews, follows, or favorites make my day so thanks to everyone who's done that!**

**-MinnieVan**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bella POV

The sand crunched underneath as Edward and I walked hand in hand back to the beach party. I really thought through his offer carefully before accepting it. My first thought was that he had some ulterior motive behind a candor, kind mirage. I still did, but now it was more of a dull, nagging idea in the back of my mind. As we entered the heated, bouncing mass of dancing partygoers, I noticed that I received loads of envious stares from girls everywhere I looked… and I had no idea why. Edward towed me even deeper into the crowd until we came to a halt somewhere in front of the DJ booth.

Jake had two scantily dressed blonde girls standing on either side of him bobbing their heads and thrusting their chests to the fast paced beat. Our gazes locked for only a moment before he stiffened and looked away quickly. My eyes narrowed at one of the girls who laid one of her dainty, manicured hands on Jake's broad, muscular chest and leaned in to whisper in his ear. His eyes flashed back to me and then landed on Edward. Jake sneered after seeing Edward, turning his attention back to the two blondes.

Edward tugged on my shoulder to get me to face him. His hands encircled my waist as he pulled me nearer to his body. Truthfully, I couldn't complain about being up close and person with Edward. He was… _beautiful_—not as much as Jake of course, but still. The strong arms around me tensed when he brought me up against him. I could feel every single muscle on his solid torso.

Edward dipped his head so that his lips brushed my ear very lightly, saying, "Congratulations, Isabella. You've successfully caught Jacob Black's attention. He's openly staring now." I sneaked a furtive glance at Jake and sure enough, he was gaping at me with his mouth slightly open and a hint of dangerous anger in his dark eyes.

I winked at Edward and gave him my bet suggestive smile, angling my body so that Jake would be able to catch a glimpse of my expression. Edward smirked and once more leaned in to murmur, "Laugh softly, like I've said something slightly funny, but don't look at Black," I threw my head back slightly and perfectly executed the most musical sounding laugh I have ever made in my lifetime, "Good, Isabella. Okay, now run your hands slowly up my chest and then wrap them around my neck."

We moved against each other in time with the pulsing music. Edward ducked his head, pressing a kiss to my jaw and I let out an audible gasp. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake cross his arms, shrugging off those two blondes who were running their hands all over him, feeling up his biceps and his triceps and his _abs_. Oh good lord, I could see an outline of a perfect set of abs through Jake's tightly stretched tee and my knees failed to keep my upright.

...

Edward POV

Isabella's knees buckled and I gasped as I caught her, scooping her up into my arms bridal style before she could hit the sandy ground. My heart rate shot up at the thought that maybe I was the one to make Isabella weak in the knees. Her hands clasped together behind my neck and she smiled feebly at me.

"Can we go, Edward?" Isabella looked up at me with adorable puppy dog eyes—the sweet, kind of eyes that no one can resist. I obliged after turning to Black and shooting him a smug, triumphant smirk. The anger was bubbling underneath his skin and I was elated because of it. I carried Isabella out of the crowd. People, thinking Isabella was injured because she was limp in my arms, parted like the Red Sea to allow us to get through.

Once we got out of the throng of dancers I laid Isabella down on the first empty table I could see.

"Isabella, are you not feeling well?" She shook her head slightly.

"Edward? Eddie! Little bro!" Emmett's voice boomed out of absolutely nowhere. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came strolling toward us from the parking lot. Rosalie's hair was greatly disheveled, she had a bleeding busted lip, and bloody scraped up knees. Other than all that, she looked _completely _normal.

"What happened…?" Rosalie held up her hand in front of my face, practically slapping me in her frustration and apparent anger.

She huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Long story short, Emmett and I were dancing and some fucking bitch decided to push me out of the way so that she could bump and grind with _my _man. Emmett tried to get her to stop but he didn't want to hit a girl so _I _did it for him." Rosalie held up her hand, making a fist and displaying a set of bleeding knuckles.

"I let that scrawny chicken-legged chick go," Rosalie paused and smirked, "with a black eye and a fake nose that's probably now broken in two places. I mean, seriously, the fact that she even had a nose job in the first place was so totally obvious it was painful to look at."

"And," Emmett added, pulling Rosalie to his side and kissing her temple, "I do declare that it was extremely hot."

"Watching two girls beat each other up?" Isabella asked.

"Nah, just watching my feisty girl get aggressive over me."

Rosalie and Emmett proceeded to make out in front of everyone unabashedly. Emmett reached into his pocket grabbing his keys and tossing them on the ground. Alice took the keys to her Porsche out tossing them next to Emmett's feet and picking up the key to his jeep. Well, we probably wouldn't be seeing Emmett until sometime tomorrow around midday.

I lifted Isabella up once more so that I could bring her to the car. I nuzzled my nose against her sweet smelling hair and tenderly shifted her in my arms so that she'd be more comfortable. Her head lolled sleepily against my chest, against my speeding heart.

...

Isabella and I sat in the back seat again as Jasper drove back to my house. She was sitting up straight and wasn't looking sleepy anymore.

"Isabella, what happened? Why did you almost collapse?" I was desperate to know why she had pretty much almost fainted while dancing with me. I wanted to know if I was the one to make her knees go weak. I just wanted to know.

"Um… Jake… Jake's…" she pointed to her slim stomach and started drawing boxes with her index finger.

Holy fucking shit. She went weak in the knees by just looking at Jacob Black's abs. I just grunted as indifferently as I could in response and turned away from her, not speaking anymore. Isabella was silent as well. The entire rest of the car ride was awkward as hell. I was such a fool! Isabella only had eyes for that… that… _dog_. How could I have been so incredibly stupid as to even start to delude myself into believing that Isabella was swooning at my feet? Clearly, her mind and heart was already set on someone else.

When we arrived at my house, Alice and Jasper got out and went inside after bidding Isabella and myself goodbye.

"Edward…?"

"Yeah?" my reply was a little sharp and a little harsh sounding to my ears.

"I… I understand if you don't want to help me win over Jake," she said.

I coaxed my voice to be soft and quiet, "No, no, no, Isabella. Of course I want to help you, because I lov—because… you seem like a good, honest person who deserves to get what they desire in life us and it's obvious that what you desire _right now _is Jacob Black." Oh Isabella, but I will get that to change if it's the last thing I do.

Isabella smiled and turned in her seat to wrap her arms around my neck in a seemingly friendly embrace.

"Thanks, Edward," she whispered, her lips against my neck and I sighed, content to stay in this position forever.

I drove her home in my shiny silver Volvo and told her that I'd pick her up at seven o'clock sharp on Monday morning for school. I would continue with the plan to get Jacob Black to fall for Isabella Swan because I liked her and I wanted her to be happy… and maybe, just maybe, she might just fall for me instead.

...

**Thanks for reading! Pretty pleease leave a review, follow, or fav!**

**-MinnieVan**


End file.
